


The Boulder Incident

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Kings And Queens of Promise: Desperation [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: Gabrielle Hawke is too stubborn to admit she has the lousiest sense of direction in all of Thedas, even when the evidence of it is staring her right in the face.





	The Boulder Incident

Anders blew a stray bit of dark blonde fringe out of his eye as he folded his thin arms across his chest. It was his way of letting Gabrielle know he was growing impatient with her stubborn pride. They had spent all morning and the better part of the afternoon on the Wounded Coast searching for a group of bandits who were wanted for terrorizing passing caravans. Gabrielle didn’t mind helping Aveline, but the pay was shite. Worse than that, she always spent more time than was necessary wandering the coast, which could potentially prevent her from taking better paying jobs.

“Are you ready to admit that you’re completely lost yet so we can go home?” the healer asked. “There are three expectant mothers in Lowtown I really need to look in on today.”

“I’m not lost,” Gabrielle lied. “I know exactly where we are.”

Anders donned a perturbed expression then pointed to a rather large boulder next to the path. “Really? Because I swear we’ve passed that same rock at least three times now.”

The space between the petite mage’s brows disappeared as she walked a circle around the stone, pretending to study it. She knew damned well her companion was correct, but she wasn’t about to admit that. Her pride wouldn’t allow it.

“No,” she argued. “This is a completely different one than before.”

The healer reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of kohl. “Alright. Let’s do this then. I’ll mark this boulder with a big X. That way, when we find ourselves back here again, you’ll know you need to go in a different direction.”

“Fine,” the woman retorted with a huff. “And when we don’t see this stupid fucking rock again, you’ll have to admit you were wrong.”

“Alright,” he agreed. “But only if you agree to do the same.”

Instead of answering his challenge, Gabrielle continued down the path, desperate to remember which road they took the last time they were there. With all the different forks and turns, she just couldn’t recall. As usual, she veered to the path on the right.

After an hour, her short legs felt as if they’d give way when they stopped right next to a large boulder with a big black X drawn across it. Her shoulders lifted and fell with an annoyed sigh as Anders pointed to the mark.

“Well, what do you have to say now?”

She screwed up her face for a moment before giving a casual shrug. “It’s not the same rock.”

The healer shook his head in bewilderment. “What the fuck do you mean it’s not the same rock. The mark I made is _right there_!”

“It’s not the same rock,” Gabrielle argued. “Look, I’m sure there are lots of people who make marks like that on large boulders, in case they get lost.”

Anders shoved his hand into his pocket and retrieved the piece of kohl. “Fine. I’ll make sure you _have_ to admit it next time.”

With his face set in a determined expression, the healer proceeded to draw GABBY in large, bold letters on the other side of the stone. When he was finished he replaced the pencil in his pocket then snorted in exasperation.

He pointed to the path ahead. “Let’s go.”

It didn’t happen very often, but Anders had crossed the line between annoyed and angry. Gabrielle even thought she recognized a hint of blue in his amber eyes for just a moment. She told herself it didn’t matter. She’d manage to get them out this time.

Nearly an hour passed when they came to a large boulder on the side of the road with the word, GABBY, written across one side. Anders didn’t say a word, merely pointed to the name with a self-satisfied smirk. She knew she should admit defeat, but with that smug grin on the healer’s face, she just couldn’t do it.

“Must have been someone else named Gabby.”

There was no mistaking the blue flash across amber that time as the healer’s chest heaved up and down with the weight of each breath. He was furious with her, but she wasn’t about to back down. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

They remained locked in a battle of wills until Anders smacked his lips together then stomped two steps forward. He halted in front of her, bent to grab her around the waist then threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and hollered for him to put her down, but the healer refused to grant her request.

Anders didn’t speak a word the entire way back to the city. Once inside the gates, he marched her through the streets of Kirkwall until they reached her uncle’s apartment then deposited her on the front stoop.

“You had no right to do that,” she admonished. “I had it under control. I’ve got a good mind to kick your ass.”

He glowered at her through the narrowed slits of his lids, leaving her to wonder if he’d ever talk to her again, let alone join her on any more jobs. After a long moment, his expression softened to a resigned smirk and a chuckle before planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

“See you tomorrow, Gabrielle,” he told her before disappearing into the passing crowd.

 


End file.
